


A (Slightly) Larger World

by The_Plaid_Slytherin



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: (...or is it?), Awkward Hand Jobs, Crack Treated Seriously, Extra Treat, M/M, Selfcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 03:35:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16802842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Plaid_Slytherin/pseuds/The_Plaid_Slytherin
Summary: Luke is desperate to talk to the Rebellion's newly captured prisoner.





	A (Slightly) Larger World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AceQueenKing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceQueenKing/gifts).



"Damn, he really does look like you."

"I don't see the resemblance." Luke peered through the glass at his double. 

"C'mon, kid. You could be twins. _We_ couldn't tell you apart, could we, Chewie?"

Chewie growled.

"Oh, sure," Han scoffed. "If you knew it wasn't him, why didn't you say anything?" 

Luke tuned them out, continuing to stare at the stranger. He could maybe see the resemblance when he considered each individual feature of the imposter's face, but there was something off. Something he thought his friends should have recognized.

"He's bigger than me." 

Han's face joined him pressed to the glass. "You think so?"

"Yeah. Let me show you." Luke went to the door and laid his hand on the palm reader. "Why won't it open?"

"We had to take your prints out of the system," Leia said, joining them in front of the cell. "Along with your DNA, your retinal map. He shares all of those with you."

Luke looked down at his hand frowning. "Can't I just talk to him?"

The other Luke was sitting on the cot in the cell, looking forlorn.

"Let me in. I want to talk to him." 

"No way." Leia stepped in front of him. "You're too close to the situation."

Luke scowled, but he knew there was no use in arguing. He had a plan, anyway.

** 

He knew it was dishonest, and definitely against regs, but he couldn't put the idea out of his head. He'd be satisfied if he could just talk to him. 

Leia's access card was easy to steal; he slipped it right out of her bag after the meeting, and C-3PO was easy to talk his way past. (They really needed to invest in better guard droids.) He tapped Leia's card and the door whooshed open.

The prisoner hadn't budged from the bed, though there was a finished dinner tray on the floor next to him.

He looked up when Luke entered. "Aren't you a little short to be me?"

The timbre of his voice raised the hairs on Luke's neck. "Is that really how I sound?"

His double held his gaze. It was unsettlingly _unlike_ looking in a mirror. This was a separate person, breathing his own breath, blinking at a different rate. 

"I just want to talk," Luke said, because the other hadn't responded. "I don't want to hurt you. Where did you come from?"

His duplicate looked down. "The same place as you."

"But that's impossible."

"That's why no one believes me." He looked genuinely distressed. "Believe me, we have the same memories. And I know it's impossible. I want to know where I came from as much as you do." 

Luke had no reassuring answer for this. His double looked so sad, so convinced of what he was saying, however, that he had to do something.

"Hey," he said, reached for the other Luke's hand. "We'll figure it out."

The other Luke looked up just then and their eyes met. Luke's mouth went dry. His thoughts had taken a sudden inappropriate turn, but damnit, he'd be lying if he said he wasn't curious.

His double seemed to be thinking the same thing because, almost by mutual agreement, they leaned forward until their mouths met.

Kissing himself was an odd experience, to say the least. It was surprisingly familiar, yet exciting. The other Luke seemed to know what Luke liked, and he took care in sucking on his bottom lip. The other Luke's slightly larger hand moved gingerly up to caress Luke's jaw as they deepened the kiss. 

There was only one place this could lead, Luke realized. He supposed the other Luke—the Bigger Luke—had realized this, too. 

The jumpsuit Bigger Luke wore opened easily when Luke reached for it. Then, he hesitated. This was insane—Bigger Luke was a stranger, but also essentially himself. Did that make it more wrong, somehow?

"Luke—don't stop."

Looking into his own eyes, hearing his own voice sent him over the edge. They both worked to push clothing out of the way, and Luke was struck by the surreal feeling of having his own hands on him. 

He was already hard by the time Bigger Luke had drawn him from his pants, but his attention was fixed, fascinated, on Bigger Luke's cock.

He shouldn't have been surprised, but that was bigger, too, slightly larger and slightly thicker than his own. 

They did not speak; presumably there was no need. Both knew what the other liked for this sort of thing. There was no sound in the cell but their tandem breathing as their hands worked desperately on each other's cocks.

They came at exactly the same time, and Luke was fascinated to see his own (albeit slightly larger) face twisted with pleasure. 

It was only the aftermath that felt awkward, and Luke struggled to fill the silence.

"I'll talk to Leia again," he said. "I'll get them to let you go. I've never been locked up like this myself, but… I think I know how I'd feel."

Bigger Luke nodded gratefully. "Thanks."

Hesitantly, Luke bent to kiss Bigger Luke one more time. Both of them knew this would end here—the others would never accept them. He could just hear Han's cracks about no one being good enough for Luke but himself. 

But he _would_ try to convince Leia that Bigger Luke was telling the truth. They needed all the help they could get in fighting the Empire. Weren't two Lukes better than one?


End file.
